Better Loved or Feared?
by PrincessBreBre
Summary: Huey Freeman becomes king a bit ill prepared and there are plans to destory his beloved kingdom by a cousin kingdom. Huey , not wanting war, goes uncover and is seen as WEAK by his power hungry brother..... "Is it better for a king to be loved or feared?


Better to be loved or feared?

By Princess Bre Bre

Author's Notes: Huey has been appointed by his grandfather as the new King of their country. However, He receives information from a spy that an ally country is making plans with neighboring other countries. Huey decides to take action surreptitiously by coming into that country as a knight that wants to protect the royal family. Riley sees his brother's act to will to fight as a weakness but a opportunity to steal the title of king during Huey's depart. I don't own the Boondocks in any way.

Chapter One: Plan

Huey's P.O.V

"By the power invented in me, I hereby make you Huey Freeman king of this land." My grandfather placed my crown over my head and I become king. This was both a blessing and a curse for me. I only receive the crown due to the death of my father and mother. King Robert or Grandad as I call him had stepped down as he years ago and there only two royal children left Riley and myself. Being that I am seventeen and my brother is fifteen Grandad placed me to the throne.

This troubles me not because I don't think that I am not fit to rule, but it seems odd the death of my why parents. The royal couple is beheaded in the royal bedroom that is surrounded by the royal family guards yet no one seen or heard anything. I appointed Riley to investigate the murders however he was more concerned as to why granddad placed me as king. This also I found odd that a son doesn't seem interested at all in the death of his own mother and father. Just as I thought things couldn't get worse and messager blasts through my private studies.

"YOUR MAJESTY, I have very frightening news." He looked as pale as a black man could. His face reminded me of death and he was covered in a cold sweat.

"Go on." I said coldly. The last thing I needed was more things to worry about.

" Our spies have information about the River wood nation that King Tomas and Emperor Ruckus the White Colonies are about to decide war on us!!!" he said in a rash.

_War._ That word froze in my mind for a moment. This kingdom need order since the death of the royal couple and if war breaks out between these kingdoms….wait..Did he say River wood? Our ally?

"River wood has been our ally for more the sixty years and if indeed they are planning this we must take action, clandestinely. Send my counsel to me at once."

"Yes, Your majesty."

Within an hour the council met me in my studies. Riley, Grandad, Caser (my best friend), Ed (Head of Army), Jasper (Head of Currency), and myself. I inform them of the current situation with the River wood kingwood and judging by the look on everyone's faces but Riley's I could see the concern of war.

"Fuck them whites. Brother lets decide war and get this action start!" Riley had a blood thirsty look in his eyes and I didn't like it.

"This kingdom isn't prepared for this can of actions we have crimes out and about every way within this kingwood. We need a plan to get into River wood and see what's truly happening." Grandad I could tell was made at the lack of understanding or compassionate Riley has for this nation.

"I agree and there for I will be going to River wood myself in swathe to investigate myself. I don't want to place innocent lives to death and this kingdom needs to rebuild." I know the counsel is upset that I decided to leave in view of the fact that I just been appointed king but it's going to be on me if anything happens and I want the best for this nation.

"I'm placing Grandad as short term king until I return and before you say anything Riley you have a investigate you STILL haven't completed. Gentlemen, I bid you goodbye."

Everyone left but my best friend Cesar who looked at me with a unusual look.

"You're Mas…" But I cut him off. He didn't need to be formal with me. I had known him since birth.

"How are you going to spy of the royal family Huey?"

"By playing the act of a bodyguard." This wouldn't be a problem but I know that no one in that kingdom has seen me to blow my cover and …….

"So The Afro-Samurai is back to fighting! I miss those days man, anything you need me to do while you are away?" Caser and I use to train swordsmanship together and both of us are remarkable in the Japanese way of the sword.

"Yes, Riley has been acting out of the ordinary and I want you to uncover out why."

We take I packed lightly and headed off to the River wood kingwood.

Author's Notes: Next Chapter you meet the innocent Princess Jasmine and her culpable and voracious family. Please read and rate.


End file.
